


I have always been starving for you

by allsnowbaz



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SnowBaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsnowbaz/pseuds/allsnowbaz
Summary: Simon and Baz are both feeling too much, and yet not enough. Simon has broken up with Agatha, but not for the reason Baz may think. So when Baz is about to leave at night, Simon follows him.......





	I have always been starving for you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first ever snowbaz oneshot, and I'm so excited for you to read it!  
> I hope you like it.  
> \- Allsnowbaz

Baz

It finally sounds like Simons asleep. It took him a long time today, but I can hear his breaths are getting slower and slower, so that’s usually a good sign. I am so thirsty. I never leave the room at night to hunt, if Simon’s still awake. I know that he’s fully convinced that I’m a vampire, but giving him more evidence would just be stupid. He already thinks I’m plotting, I can see it. He gives me these looks all the time, like he’s trying to figure something out about me. I guess I could just choose to not care, but it’s not that easy. I like to have him look at me at all times, even though I know it could never be like that. He has Agatha anyway, and that’s just how it is. I should have made peace with that, years ago. 

Simon

He is awake. Baz is currently bathing in moonlight, and I lay still in the dark. My bed is far enough away from his that I lay in complete darkness. I know that he cannot see me, so I take my time staring at him. It was too hot today to wear pyjamas, so he is not wearing any. His blankets are around his waist, and his torso is just there, and I’m STARING. He is so incredibly beautiful. He looks a bit unsettled, which probably means that he is thirsty. I’ve never seen him go hunting, but maybe it’s because he does it at night. I’m so hungry. Today has just been one big mess, and I need to talk to him. 

Baz

I finally decide to put on my pyjamas. As I grab the door handle, ready to go find some rats to drain, I hear Snow coughing like he’s meaning to start a conversation. Oh no.  
Of course he wasn’t asleep yet, he’s Simon Snow. He must be hungry, because I did not see him at dinner today.

Simon

“Baz…..?” I say, fully knowing he was sure I was asleep. I bet he hunts every night when I’m asleep. Damn.

“Snow….?” He says, obviously making fun of me. Jerk.

“Are you going to get food?” 

“Something like that.”

“Something like that?” 

“Yes, I’m getting food Simon” He says, rolling his eyes. And just like that, he has left our room, not realising he just called me Simon. 

Baz

Simon is obviously VERY hungry, why else would he make it sound like he would want to go steal food with me? We are mortal enemies, and I’ve made peace with that. But he had that look. That look like he needed something that wasn’t food. But it’s NOT 5th year anymore. I cannot keep going around, making up fantasies about how my enemy falls in love with me, I tell myself for the hundredth time. It almost works, until I see Simon running from our room with a big goofy smile on his face and two bags in his hands, almost like he is trying to ruin everything I’ve ever told myself.

Simon

“Simon?” He calls out. There it is again. Simon. I start to fill up with joy, maybe he does really feel something? Maybe this is all not just up in my head?

“I’m going with you to the kitchen to get food.” I say between breaths, when I finally reach him. 

“And why exactly are you doing that Snow?” He raises his brow, and smirks. 

“Because I’m starving.” I simply say. 

Baz

Yep. I’m definitely back at the fantasies now. What is he starving for? Probably the food we’re going to the kitchen to get, I tell myself. Love can make you very stupid and naïve, but I can’t help feeling like we’re flirting a bit. A tiny bit. But how would I even know if we were flirting? My only flirting experience ever were Agatha. And I felt nothing there, at all. I could’ve snapped Simons girlfriend right in front of him, if I had just had the attraction. Wouldn’t that just had been hilarious? Simon would hate me even more, but at least jealousy wouldn’t be a problem for me. How are their relationship even right now? Is Simon still ignoring that she almost cheated on him?

Simon

I’m walking towards the kitchen with the person I’m supposed to hate the most, yet I can’t. He is the reason I broke up with Agatha today, but not for the reason he may think. I’m wondering if he even knows or cares that we’re broken up now, or that I’m single. I hope he does.

Getting into the kitchen was easier than I thought, because apparently Baz has a key. I’m not even surprised by the fact that he has one, just happy that I can finally eat something.

Baz

Simon doesn’t say anything, he just walks directly towards the fridge, and finds everything that he wants. He looks a bit lost for a second, but then he notices the cherry scones in the corner, and he almost drops all the food in his arms on the floor, because of the sudden excitement. How I wish I could just hold him, and laugh with him, without the chances of him looking at me with confusedment and discuss. Another life, I tell myself.

When we get back to our room, I’m less thirsty than when I left it. I’m such a sad and tired mess, and I quickly walk over to my bed.

“Baz….?” I hear Simon squeak. He sounds…… Nervous? “I thought we were going to share this?”

When I turn around, I see Simon sitting on his bed, holding a split cherry scone. His curls are falling on his face as he holds one of the bits out to me.

“Since when do we share food?” I mean to say it as a mean comment, but it comes out as a quiet whisper.

“Since we decided to steal food together, I think.” He smiles at me.

Simon

I smile at him, and his eyes light up. When he makes his way to my bed, I think that he is….Nervous? Is that even possible? Baz is the most self assure and confident person I know. If he were to be nervous around me, I would totally loose it. 

At first, we eat in silence. He covers his mouth, and he doesn’t eat that much. I’m suddenly reminded that he was probably on his way to hunt (or that’s what I believe, but Penny would disagree,) and again I feel confused as to why he is sitting here with me. I cannot tell what he is thinking, but I wish I could. The only thing I can concentrate on right now, is how beautiful he is, when he leans in for another bite. Right now, everything is perfect.

Baz

Me and Simon has been roommates for many years now, but this is the first time that I’m sitting on his bed. I wonder if this is what normal roommates do - steal food and stay up all night together. I may never have sit on Simons bed before, but god knows that I’ve imagined it many, many times.

He tugs his curls behind his ears, and I think about how my hands should replace his.  
He says something about how good the food is, and I want to kiss him.  
He opens his mouth for another bite, and I want to suck on his lips.  
He looks at me, and I’m starring at him. Now I’m blushing because he noticed.  
He puts down the scone, and looks at me. He is shining.

Simon

“I don’t believe that we’re mortal enemies.” I tell Baz, “not anymore.”  
I can tell that this have left him a bit shook, but I need him to know.

“So what changed your mind?” He asks, “I sure know the Mage didn’t.”

“I just don’t think that we need to fight each other anymore. We have more power together than apart.”

“But that could never work, not when we hate each other as much as we do.”

“But I don’t hate you.”

“But you’re supposed to fight me?” He says with his teeth cleansed, and I can tell that underneath all his confidence and pride, he is furious.

“But I can’t.” 

“But you should!” He suddenly yells. Now we’re standing up, heads inches apart. “Can’t you just end me? Can’t you just for once do, what everyone is expecting the “chosen one” to do?”

“I have feelings!” I yell back, before I can stop myself. “Feelings a “chosen one” shouldn’t be having for his mortal enemy!”

Everything goes quiet, and he is staring at me.

“What did you just say?” He is moving closer towards me now, and he soon has me pressed against the wall.

I want to tell him that it doesn’t matter - that I didn’t mean what I just said, but I can’t. He is so close to me, and I am so close to him.

Baz

I need to know if what I just heard him say is true. He could be making a fool of me, but something tells me that he isn’t. I’ve never seen him look so dead serious before.

Before I know what I’m doing, I’m moving closer towards him, and asking him what he just said. We’re sharing the same breath, and everything is too real. 

“I broke up with Agatha because of you.” He says. He looks like nothing matters, and like everything matters.

“I don’t want her.”

“Neither do I” He says, and then he takes me by the neck.

Simon

I think that this is a good kiss. He is cold, and I am so, so warm. He is going to end me if he keeps doing that with his tongue. When we part, our foreheads still touching and our breaths still connected, he presses me down on the bed. His whole body is covering me, and I’ve never felt so safe, and so at home. 

“Are you still thirsty?” I ask him, my hands in his hair.

“I was never thirsty. I was hungry” He says as he kisses my neck.

“Hungry?” I whisper.

“Starving actually.”

“For what?” I ask, even though I now, for the first time in my life, knows the answer.

“You.  
I have always been starving for you.”


End file.
